Kate Freelander, Ralphie and Dr Zimmerman
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: The story and adventures of Kate, Ralphie and Dr. Zimmerman.
1. Mother

Mother

Post Eulogy

Owned by Sy fy. I own nothing.

This is a short story about Ralphie The Jr. Stenopelhablis. His mother Kate and her mate.

* * *

When he was still in his cage after the morning feedings. He would try to claw all but two people.

His mother. He would calm down when she was their and would walk to his cage and greet him and be greeted back by him in his own way. This would clam him down for the rest of the day.

He also noticed that their was another male who had not hurt him or smell or show any fear of him and treated his mother as an equal. So he assumed this is his mothers mate.

* * *

Reviews and Ideas appreciated


	2. Kates Mate

A short story on how Will will become Kate's Mate.

* * *

He waited for his mother to come let him out of his cage for their time together. His mother came and let him out but instead of taking him down to the exercise room. She took him up towards the roof of the northern tower.

_'what was she doing?' He wondered._

When he and his mom got off the elevator. Toot the hallway that led to the stairs that led to the roof door and then the roof. At the stairs he smell the strong scent of the only other person that wasn't afraid of him or hurt him or his mother. He is his mother's mate.

That is why his mother brought him up here to meet her mate. He became excited to meet his sire.

He rushed a head of his mother and it wasn't until she caught up to him and calmed him down that she let him though the door to the roof.

Will was sitting on the edge looking out over the city. When Kate open the door and he came bursting though it. He raced up to Will and slid to a stop and looked at Will with big puppy dog eyes. Then he laid his head down in Wills lap. Will laughed then and rubbed His head. Kate came over and sat down next to Will and when will stopped rubbing his head he lifted up and lay it in Kate's lap where she also rubbed it.

* * *

The next morning Magnus asked that Kate and William stay in their seats after the morning staff meeting.

"Do either of you know how important what happen on the north tower roof is to Ralphie?" Magnus asked.

They looked at each other than back to Magnus. "No." They answered as one.

"You are a mated pair in his eyes."

"What?" William asked.

"US!" Kate almost shouted.

"Stenopelhablis mate for life. Only when one dies of illness or injury caused by accident or on purpose. Will the remaining one seek a new mate."

"Great that's just great."

"What's the matter Kate? Don't think you can keep your hands off this great body." Will taunted her.

"Can I shoot him now Magnus?" Kate asked her.

Magnus raised her hand stopping them from saying anything more.

"William. I'm afraid it's more true than you know. For the three of you share one den in the wild. or But here as one bedroom."

Both Kate and Williams face had a look of total shock on them.

"Go have fun in your new bedroom you two."

Magnus just laughed at the sour looks they both gave her.

Reviews welcomed


	3. The Bed

He, his mother and her mate.

* * *

His mother and her mate slept in the bed. While he slept on the floor in his cage at the foot of their bed.

Several nights later it got cold outside. For some reason the heater was not working in their room. A call came early in the morning for his mothers mate. One of the other patients needed calming down and they need William now. So William got up out of bed got dressed and he left.

With him gone his mother got very cold in the bed all alone. Even when she put extra blanket on the bed she was still cold without Will to snuggle up to.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and when she came back. She checked on him. She found him shivering in his cage. So she let him out and flipped the covers back on the bed and got in bed. Then a loud him to climb up next to her. She had him lay down and covered them up and snuggled next to him.

About four o'clock her mate returned. He open the door walked quietly over to the bed pushed the covers back. Took off everything but his pants and underwear. Laid his head down on the pillow and got his legs on the bed and the covers half way up before he fell a sleep.

When he got into bed he woke Kate. She only knew was the one that kept her warm was back. She rolled over made sure to pull the covers up over Wills shoulders. Then snuggled on Wills chest and went right back to sleep.

Because he began to feel cold again he woke up. His mother was no longer snuggling against his back. He open one eye to look around and saw his mothers mate had returned. She was now snuggling on top of him. So he just got up and moved over until he pressed up against his sire. Lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

That morning Wills phone rang. He had tried to wake Kate or Ralphie by the time he stopped trying. The had stopped ringing. Magnus then sent the Big Guy to find out what had happened to Will and Kate?

The Big Guy knock on Will and Kate's door just to hear Will shouting for help?

He opened the door and rushed in. Took a look at Wills predicament and started howling with laughter.

"Are you going to help me or stand around laughing at me?"

That is when he took out his cell phone and took the picture to Will's horror.

* * *

When they enter the meeting later that morning.

Magnus asked them. "Why where you late for the meeting this morning?"

Will and Kate looked at one another then back to Magnus and blushed but didn't say a thing.

The Big Guy coughed and Magnus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

He took out his cell phone and showed them all a picture of Kate sound asleep on top of Will and Ralphie snuggled up beside him.

Reviews Appreciated


	4. The Tub

The Tub

**A Kate, Will and Ralphie story.**

* * *

Kate asked Magnus if she could go celebrate a friend's birthday party, with her friends.

"Only if you can get someone to take care of Ralphie."

"Okay."

* * *

Kate knocked on Wills office door. Then came in.

"Oh William?"

Just her tone of voice put him on guard. Yes Kate?" He answered as he looked up at her.

"I just need you to take care of Ralphie for the rest of the day for me please."

"What is it this time Kate?"

"Friend of mine is having a birthday party with her friends and they are going out tonight. But Magnus will only let me go. If I get someone to watch over Ralphie.

"Okay. But you owe me for this favor.

* * *

Will and Ralphie stayed in the bedroom. As they listen to Kate get ready in the bathroom. She came out only when done. She said good-bye to Will, And kissed Ralphie on the head then she left out the door. Ralphie whined in Wills arms and tried to follow her.

"She's coming back." As he rocked Ralphie in a soothing way in his arms.

That night he let Ralphie sleep on Kate side of the bed. Until Kate got back. To sooth Ralphie and let him know his mother was coming back. Earl in the morning he got a one of his patient's need him. He woke ralphie up and put him back in his cage. But in his tired state he had forgot to lock the cage up.

* * *

When Kate came back from her friend's birthday party. That they had held at a male strip club for her. It was after two in the morning when she got back.

When she got to their room. She was to tried to check the cage to see if the caged was locked. Put the gun on safety and put it away. Shuffled over to her side of the bed lay down and fell right to sleep.

Ralphie smelled other males on her and not that of her mate.

How could she cheat on him after choosing him over all others?

He bumped his head against the door of the cage and it swung open. He got between the thing that caused him pain. And then went to wake his mother and punish her indiscretions against her mate.

Will was in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork from last nights call. When Kate called frantic. "Will something's wrong with Ralphie. He isn't listening to me at all. Help me please." Then the her phone went dead.

Will rose from behind his desk and out of his office. To his living quarters with Kate and he got their and open the door. He saw Ralphie with his claw hand raised ready to strike Kate.

He in a commanding voice said."Ralphie stop. I will handle this."

Ralphie froze at his sires commanding tone of voice. He walked up to Ralphie and got him to back and give her room. In the same tone of voice. "Kate bathroom now."

"But Will?"

"No buts now."

He got Kate to enter the bathroom and such the door behind her.

With her in the bathroom with the door shut. The tension in the room faded a lot. He was able to get Ralphie back in his cage with little trouble.

Then all he had to do was deal with Kate. He sighed and headed to the bathroom.

He went in. "Okay Kate this how we are going to deal with this problem you caused."

When he told he his solution.

"What? Are you nuts?" Kate exploded.

"Nope. But you got a better solution. because if you do I would love to hear it."

"Well I could take a shower all alone?"

"Wont work."

"Why?"

"It will wash all the smells off you even mine."

"Damn didn't think of that?"

"Okay we give your plan a shot." She finally caved.

Will turn to the tub and started to fill it with bath water.

"So you want to strip in front of you? Just so you can see me in my bra and thong."

"Yep. Need some stripper music Kate."

"Will?"

"Okay, Okay."

He had stopped filling the tub with warm bath water. He started to take his own clothes off.

Kate was shock by the muscles on Will. All this time she had slept next to this and never noticed. Sure he was fun lay on or to snuggle against when it got cold. But she never noticed he was this buff before.

He got in the tub and pulled the curtain so Kate could get undressed in peace. Then Kate got in the tub with him.

Will each over the edge of the tub and got his phone from his pant pocket. He called the Big Guy told him what had happen and what he need him to do than hung up the phone.

A few minutes late the Big Guy came into their bathroom left fresh clean clothes and took their those on the floor with him. After emptying the pockets out.

Kate had a fit and tried to get out of the bathtub when he did this. But Will held her in the tub by her waist so she couldn't get out.

When the bath was over and Will had made sure had his scent was on her. Did he let her get out of the tub. Once they were dressed did she go out and let Ralphie smell her.

Only then was everything right with Ralphie's world once more.

**Reviews good or bad it always helps**


	5. Tha Race

**The race**

* * *

Kate led Ralphie down to the obstacle course after she had made a bet with him. He would buy her dinner if she beat Ralphie on the obstacle course.

The course was a good mile long that most special force team' would blanched at. Here was Kate racing Ralphie on it for a dinner out if she won.

Will and Henry looked on from the viewing window to watch the race and make sure it was fair.

Both Ralphie and Kate got ready to go. Then they where off. Ralphie took the early lead but tripped and Kate caught up to him and passed him. He got up and started after his mother again. At the half way point he caught up and passed his mother again. Then with less than a fourth of a mile to go he started to fade. And his mother began to put on speed. With only a tenth of a mile to go she caught up with him. Then passed him to Wills and Henry's eyes. She continued to put on speed why he faded. She crossed the finish line well a head of him.

She turn to Will and Henry and waved a big wave of victory. Will cursed now he would have to pay up tonight on their bet.

* * *

Will hoped that Magnus would me for some important job tonight so he would not have to pay up on his bet to Kate.

"Sorry Will but there is nothing important that you have to do tonight." Magnus knew all about Will's bet. And clear everything off the calender so he could pay up.

"Damn" Will muttered.

"Be sure to find some to look after Ralphie why you are gone."

Will asked the Big Guy if he could watch Ralphie. Everyone in the sanctuary knew of bet. So any one he asked was going to say yes.

* * *

Kate came to Will's office and said. "It's time to pay up Will."

"It's time already?"

"Yep. Lets go I'm really hungry."

"Fine let's go get this over."

"Sore loser let's go."

They went to the garage and he got the keys to the sports car. They got in .He start it up and they left so he could go pay up to her.

Will took her out to a round table pizza place to eat. They found a parking space near the front door. They got out of the car. Will used the remote to lock the car. They walked to the front door. He open it for Kate as they went inside. They went up to the counter and placed their order. Will paid up and they were given their glasses and got their drinks. They took there seats and waited.

Will made small talk. "You were confident that you could beat Ralphie at the obstacle course. Why?"

"When there's food involved never bet against me."

"How did you know really?"

"I was the one trained Ralphie. So I know what I had to do to beat him."

The food came then. Watching her eat or should I say wolf down her food. It was amazing to watch her clean her plate in such short order.

After we were finished we took the rest of the food home for Ralphie. When we got back she took are leftovers straight to are room for Ralphie. She opened the cage doors put the left overs in and locked it again. Ralphie waited till she had locked the cage then went right for the left overs and wolfed them down. It was scary off much alike Kate and Ralphie are when it comes to food.

* * *

**Reviews liked**


	6. Taken to Task

**Taken to Task**

* * *

To his parents shouting a wakened Rahlpie. He understood that his mothers mate was mad. Because everything was neat. And she didn't care.

When he told her that she needed to clean up and put things away her things. Because he was sick of picking up after her.

* * *

"You don't have to pick up after me." She said.

"What am I to do? I live in this room to?" he asked.

She just gave him a death as she back him up against the wall. He raised his hands in surrender to her. She grabbed him by the ear and twisted it leading him into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Putting her and him to sleep in same bedroom. Was like waiting for a bomb to go off.

* * *

You could hear her voice echoing up and down the residential hallways.

When she finally let him go after taking him to task. He just left the bathroom and didn't look back. Even when he left the room. She came out of the bathroom with a victorious look on her face. She walked up to Ralphie's cage. Kissed him on the forehead then shut the door as she left the room. To start her day.

Ralphie just curled himself up and went to sleep now that it was quiet wasn't again.

* * *

Reviews liked


	7. The Expiriment

**The Experiment**

**Spoiler: Post Nubbins**

* * *

Will knocked on Magnus office door.

"Enter." She sighed putting her pen down.

Will come in and took a seat across from her.

"What is it Will?"

"I have wondered about the Nubbin pheromone. Did it only us cause the lowering of inhibitions like alcohol does and you can fight it off? or Will does effect those who are hiding the truth from one another?"

"And?" Magnus asked because William sometimes to be prodded to get to the point.

"I wish to find out which it is? Kate and I can be the test subjects?"

"Dr. Zimmerman have you lost your mind."

"No Magnus just listen all the way through before jumping to a conclusion. Kate hasn't been exposed to a nubbin yet, she would be the test subject. And I would be the control subject. If any thing goes wrong. I have you on speed dial to save us from each other until the nubbin hi wears off."

"Okay but what of Ralphiie?"

"We move him to the Big Guys room for now. Sense I have been exposed to the nubbin's already. I'll be able to tell if anything is different."

"Good thinking William. I always had faith in you. That you could run experiments of this complexity."

* * *

"Magnus, The Big Guy,Henry and William got everything ready for the experiment. Magnus had Henry hide some cameras in Will and Kate's room. To record the experiment only.

Kate was Back later that day. She didn't even know that Will was running an experiment. By the time she got to their bedroom. All she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. She removed her gun and phone and put them on the nightstand. She took her shoes off and fell on the bed resting her head on the pillow and went right to sleep.

When Magnus was sure she was asleep. Magnus took a nubbin out of its cage and saw that it was safely taken to where Kate was sleeping and freed next to Kate. Where it laid down and snuggled up next to sleeping Kate.

* * *

After several hours Will went to wake Kate up. As with Ashley before her the nubbin growled and his at Will every time he came near the bed.

"Kate Wake up." Will shouted at her.

She finally did wake up but took Will several tries.

"How did this nubbin get in our bed?"

"I think it best that you lock the nubbin in its cage."

* * *

As she got up to lock the nubbin in its cage. It hiss at Will and then peed on his shirt like last time. She just hurried over and locked the nubbin in its cage. He came over to make sure it cage locked securely.

He took off his wet shirt and she got a towel to dry off his chest. As she dried him off she back him up against the wall.

Before he knew it she had started kissing him and he was giving as good as he got. he forgot about the phone in his pocket.

* * *

When he awoke he could only remember flash's of last night. The last thing he remember was Kate pinning him against the wall and kissing him. Then he look around the room. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in it. Clothes were strewn all over the room. Kate moaned and opened her eyes , lifted her head off his shoulders and looked around the room."What happened Will?"

"An experiment I was running that got a little out of control."

"WHAT?" When Kate saw the nubbin's cage. She had a good idea of what the experiment was. "You better hope nothing happen's to me or you are going or you are going to suffer for the next nine month's. Do understand me Dr. Zimmerman."

* * *

Will knock on Magnus door.

"Enter?"

He came in.

Magnus motioned him to sit down.

"Well how did your first experiment go?"

"It didn't."

"Not all experiment's turn out like we want William."

"You at least got all of it recorded?"

"Yep."

"At least I have something to extort Kate with."

"Will."

* * *

Reviews liked


	8. Results

It was two and a half months since Wills out of control experiment with Kate.

Results

She glared at him every time she could get away with it. She started to feel a little sick she thought. 'No he didn't get me pregnant did he?'So she went to the drug store and got two different pregnancy test. He noticed she was acting funny and accidentally found the pregnancy test she had bought and hidden. He checked on them to see if they were used yet. They had not so he decided to just keep an eye on them. Till she did use them, than decided what to do.

Ralphie had already noticed his mother smelled different but not why?

1

She decided today was the day. She was going to find out if or if she wasn't pregnant. She took the two pregnancy test out of hiding and hid them on her body so he wouldn't see them. When he left the bathroom she went in.

When he came out he looked around only seeing Raphlie sleeping in his cage. Then he went to where she kept the pregnancy test. This when he looked they were gone. He made a mad dash to get dressed and get out of the room. He almost made it when he heard. "MY GOD WILL."

When she went it the bathroom she took the tested out and got them ready. Then she used them. She could not believe her eyes when she looked at the first one. Showed that she was pregnant. When she looked at the second it was positive as well She shout loud enough to wake Ralphie. "MY GOD WILL."

She opened the door to the bathroom just in time to see him run out the picked up the second test stick and gave chase.

He glanced over his shoulder only to see the murders gleam in her eyes. So he ran faster and beat her to the elevator. Luck was with him as Henry was just coming out as he got their.

"Watch it dude."

"Look at whats coming up behind me? And you want me to watch out get real dude." He got in closed the doors head down to the office floor. He took out his phone and speed dialed Magnus.

Henry got out of Her way it seemed like the smart decision.

"Yes?" Magnus said as she answered the phone.

"Kate's after me for the result experiment I ran." William said.

"My office now." Magnus hit the end button and closed her phone.

As the elevator stopped he opened the door and looked out. She wasn't in sight good. He made a dash for Magnus's office and safety. He only made it halfway before he heard. "Will!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see her coming down the hallway after using the stairs to ketch up to him. He ran faster hoping to beat her to Magnus door. He did he went in with out knocking.

"William?" As Magnus looked up from her paperwork.

He didn't answer her he just ran and took up a place behind her desk chair.

2

She reached the door and gave Will a death glare. Then marched right up to him by going around Magnus desk.

Magnus pulled back and turned it so she could watch events unfold right in front of her.

Kate stop right in front of Will and waved the second pregnancy test stick right in front of his eyes. "You got me pregnant with that little experiment of yours. You are going to pay for this."

"Kate lets see if you are really pregnant first. Then we will see about punishments.

Review


	9. Pregnant

**Warning: Her wild mood swings, plus how Kate is acting towards her mate has Ralphie all confused. But that is the least of it. Because she is acting strangely towards him as well.**

* * *

Kate had kicked Will out of the bed so he now slept on the floor next to Ralphies cage. For the last three months she had a case of morning sickness. When she had these bouts of morning sickness he would always be right beside her. Helping in any way he could. This went on for three months.

* * *

Kate flung back the covers and ran to the bathroom her face had taken on a greenish color to it.

Will and Ralphie woke to the bathroom door slamming into the wall as Kate had her normal bout of morning sickness. He rose from his normal sleeping place on the floor. Where he slept since she kicked he out of the bed. His punishment for getting her pregnant. He went to the bathroom and helped her to the best of his ability.

As she heaved into the toilet. He sat down beside her. Gathered her hair from her face and held it behind her back with his left hand. He also spoke softly to her and rubbed her back in comforting circles. Tell she finally got her sickness under control and leaned back against the cooling bathroom wall.

He finely spoke to her. "Better?"

She turned and glared at him. "Better? You did this to me. So no I am not better."

He looked away from her got up. Went to the sink got a glass and a wash cloth. Filled the glass with cold water the cloth rinsed with cold water to and rung it out. He walk back to her knelt and gave her both.

"Thanks Will." Then reached up and took both items. She placed the cloth the back of her neck. He help her stand up than took the glass walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. after placing the glass on the sink she stood back up.

He helped her get back in bed. He started to got in the bed beside her. Her glare caused him to stop.

"No it's the floor for you."

He got out of bed and went to his place on the floor. 'Well at least I tried?'

* * *

One month later Magnus called Kate in for talk. "Kate would you let William sleep in the bed, you do not have to forgive him. Just let him sleep in the bed."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because his work has slipped these last few months. I was hoping things would work themselves out, but lately his lack sleep is cause him to make some bad choices that are hurting the sanctuary and the sanctuary network."

"Is that the only reason Magnus?"

"Are you saying there is more than one reason for wanting him back in your bed?"

"Yes."

"And what might that be?"

"So Ralphie thinks his parents have forgiven each other, for one. Or you are after Williams behind. Yes I've seen the way you look at his behind when he doesn't notice."

"Kate that is enough. You will let him sleep in the bed from now on understood?"

"Yes Magnus understood but..."

"No buts Ms. Freelander. Now leave."

She walked out of the office and went to find him. To tell him that he could sleep in the bed again, but nothing else.

That night he got his first full nights sleep in months. He wondered what changed her mind but thought it best not to ask.

* * *

By her seventh month she was spending most of her time with Ralphie in their room. By her eighth month this had changed. someday she would stay with Ralphie in their room and even let him out of his cage and upon the bed. Then she would change and be mean even cruel to him.

One time Will comes in the room and she had Ralphie back into a corner cursing and screaming at him. He told her to stop, and she turned on him instead. He saw the wild look in her eyes turned and ran back out the door and down the hallway with her following behind as best she could, screaming curses as she came.

* * *

After her nine months of pregnancy. She was finely ready to bring a new life in to this world.

She didn't know it would be this painful even with the drugs. He had been with her every step of the way. She cursed him for getting here pregnant and he was never touching her again. As she pushed he held her hands and when it came time for the final push he braced himself for it. She squeezed hes hands tightly and pushed. Their child cried out as it took its first breath of air. They were crying with joy because their child was born.

**Review**


	10. Family

When Kate came back after giving birth Wills daughter. She let Ralphie sniff and lick her before she took her into the other room.

In the middle of the night a device that they had placed next to their bed. Would go off with his sisters screams and one of his parent's would get up and go into his sister's room after a time she would calm down. Soon afterwards his parent would come back and go back to bed. This went on for a long time.

Finely he started to feel left out and jealous of Sarah. He began to play and interact with his parents less and less with Sarah birth.

* * *

"Kate I think Ralphie maybe jealous of Sarah." Will told Kate in his office.

"How do we fix it?"

"We Kate."

"Yes we Will?"

He thought on it. "First we start by becoming a family, that means making him part of it. He helps with the nightly feedings and changing. We see to it all of Sarah's cloths are claw proofed."

"We become a family in truth not just name."

"Do we have a choice in this?"

"No. We raise him and Sarah together. We bought another kid into this world now we raise both of them together."

"I wonder if Magnus will be my maid of honor? The Big Guy is best man?" As they got ready for bed.

"The Best man is resevered for Henry. If Magnus is Maid of honor."

* * *

That night when it was time for Sarah's feeding and changing. Will take him into Sarah's room. Ralphie sniffed at Sarahs crib then went to the far corner the crib lay down and curled up falling quickly back to sleep.

What Will hoped would bring the family together end up back firing.

As Sarah started crawling around the room, she would run into her big bother. Then start to crawl on him. He would keep his back towards her for only so long until he got tired of her crawling on him and shake her off. He would get up and go to another area of the room and lay down again. She would always find him and it would start all over again. In time she thought this was the greatest game in her world and she would cry loudly if he wasn't in the room when she was awake.

In time she started to try to walk on two legs. She always thought that her big brother was the greatest playmate around.

There came a time when Magnus, Will and Henry went out to retrieve an abnormal that was lost in old city.

Kate was with him in her playroom. His moms phone rang, she answered it. "Yes?"

"Kate we need your help and bring Henry's latest toy with you." Magnus said before she ended the call.

His mom saw that his sister was playing with him. So she got up and left the room hoping not to draw her daughters or his attention. His mom shut the door put didn't lock. When his sister saw her leave she started to crawl towards the door. When she reached the door and pulled on it. The door opened. She saw her mother disappearing down the stairs. She started crawling out the door and after her mother.

As he saw his sister crawled out the door. He rose and went to the door and looked to see where his sister was going. As he looked out the door and saw his sister crawling down the hallway towards the stairs it scared him. Pushed the door open, raced out the door next to his sister and picked her up by the collar of shirt. Took her back to her to the playroom walked in through the door. Kicked the door shut carried his sister to the center of the room. Lay down and curled about her. She leaned against her brother and went to sleep.

That is where Will and Kate found them when they got home later.

* * *

Magnus called them. "Will and Kate my office now."

They went down to Magnus office. Will knocked.

"Come in."

They entered. "Whats up Magnus?"

"Look." She showed them the hallways security camera.

It showed what he had done for his sister. Kate and Will were stunned. Several days later Kate asked Magnus if she would be her maid of honor. She said she would be honored. Will asked Henry if he would be his best man. He said yes.

A month later Will and Kate became man and Wife. Now Will, Kate, Ralphie and Sarah became a family.

End

Reveiw


End file.
